Cuestión de Tiempo
by Misty3e
Summary: Otra línea de tiempo. Comúnmente, la llegada de un nuevo estudiante puede pasar desapercibida, pero a veces puede cambiar todo. En "Blake Holsey", esto ya sucedió una vez. ¿Podría ocurrir dos veces? Descubrirlo es sólo cuestión de tiempo.


**Descargo de responsabilidad****:** _"__Strange Days at__ Blake Holsey High__"_ no me pertenece. No pretendo ganar nada de esto. Simplemente disfruto escribiendo nuevas situaciones; las cuales, por supuesto, no ocurrirán en la serie.

**Clasificación:** _K+._ El siguiente _fanfiction_ es apto para todo público; mas podría confundir a niños menores de 9 años.

**Agradecimientos:** A _Jim Rapsas_ por haber creado "_Strange Days at Blake Holsey High"_. A "_fanfiction(punto)net" _por darme la oportunidad de publicarlo. A todos los seguidores de _"Strange Days at Blake Holsey High"_ que lleguen a leer este _fanfiction_.

**Dedicatoria:** Para mi hermanita, quien siempre me apoyó y animó a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo. Porque tú has creído en mí, has sido mi inspiración. Nunca olvidaré cómo solíamos imaginar toda clase de historias cuando éramos pequeñas_. _Es por eso que el primer_ fanfiction _que escribo es para ti; es nuestro._ Gracias, Elisa_.

**Sinopsis:** Otra línea de tiempo (Universo Alterno). Comúnmente, la llegada de un nuevo estudiante puede pasar desapercibida, pero a veces puede cambiar todo. En _"__Blake__ Holsey"_, esto ya sucedió una vez. ¿Podría ocurrir dos veces? Descubrirlo es sólo _cuestión de tiempo_.

**Aclaraciones:** Este _fanfiction_ es como un universo alterno; otra línea de tiempo idéntica, salvo por la llegada de un nuevo personaje y las consecuencias que esto conlleva. La historia se desarrolla en algún punto de la tercera temporada, después de "_Fricción"_ y antes de "_Pasado"_. Ya que este es mi primer _fanfiction,_ valoro profundamente su apoyo. Espero que disfruten leyéndola tanto como yo escribiéndola.

* * *

**Cuestión de Tiempo.**

**Capítulo 1:** _Encuentros._

_Hay momentos en la vida cuando te sientes completamente fuera de lugar,  
que no te das cuenta que estás donde es preciso._

Desde la ventana del auto, ella observaba las nubes; y aunque el automóvil se movía, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, congelando el cielo azul salpicado de blanco. El tiempo, entonces, le pareció un gran misterio. ¿Qué era en realidad? ¿No era más que un instante que alguna vez había sido futuro y que pronto sería pasado?

Ella intentaba comprender su significado, porque tiempo era lo único que tenía. Su presente no tenía pasado ni futuro; sólo era un viaje con rumbo desconocido. Le hubiera gustado tener las respuestas. Habría querido saber si había alguna forma de viajar en el tiempo y conseguir una segunda oportunidad.

—...en Blake Holsey.—Dijo una voz masculina sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Disculpe?—Ella se atrevió a preguntar, desviando la mirada de la ventana.

—Vivirás en Blake Holsey.—Él le repitió mirándola a través del espejo retrovisor.—Es un buen internado.—Aseguró. Tras una breve pausa continuó en un tono casi compasivo.—Debes saber lo que se espera de ti de ahora en adelante. Tendrás todo lo necesario, pero eso es todo. No pidas nada más. No hagas preguntas. Sólo se feliz con lo que tienes.—Le aconsejó.—¿Podrás hacer eso?

Sus miradas se conectaron por un segundo. Ella no tenía la confianza para contestar, así que simplemente se volteó otra vez hacia la ventana.

—Es mejor así. Estarás bien.—Con eso, él terminó la conversación, y siguió conduciendo en silencio.

Unos minutos después, ella vio un edificio antiguo, quizás del siglo XIX; que supuso era el internado. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Ese viaje llegaba a su destino, pero todo lo demás aún le era desconocido.

* * *

Ese domingo, Lucas recorrió todo Blake Holsey buscando a sus amigos. Sintiéndose en un improvisado juego de escondidas, trató de no pensar que ya varias veces había estado en esa situación. Él sabía que no era a propósito; siempre tenían una razón. A los diecisiete años, las cosas parecían cambiar muy rápido.

Tal vez, estaba buscando en los lugares equivocados; pensó cuando se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el bosque cerca de la escuela.

Fue entonces, cuando de la nada, alguien chocó con él. Sorprendido, giró apenas a tiempo para sostener a la persona, previniendo su caída. Resultó ser una chica que nunca había visto en el colegio.

Ella llevaba un sencillo vestido negro que contrastaba con su cabello castaño claro, largo y brillante sobre sus hombros; un poco desordenado. Su cara estaba sonrojada y su respiración era agitada. Sus ojos color miel, viendo a través de hebras de cabello, resplandecían con emociones encontradas. Él se perdió en ellos tratando de descifrar su misterio; una tristeza que no podía ser ocultada.

La chica cerró los ojos, rompiendo el encanto, y respiró profundamente. Aún así, él no se movió hasta que ella dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de sus brazos.

—Lo siento.—Ella murmuró apenada.

—No te preocupes.—Respondió suavemente.

Se dio cuenta que estaban frente a la propiedad de Víctor Pearson, donde Industrias Pearadyne había estadoantes de la explosión_._ Sus amigos, Vaughn y Josie, se habían perdido una vez ahí, y podría haber terminado en desastre sino los hubieran encontrado a tiempo1.

—Gracias.—Dijo la chica, y sin más, empezó a caminar.

—Un momento.—Él la detuvo agarrando su brazo. Tras ella, la puerta estaba abierta.—¿No sabes leer?

—¿Disculpa?—Ella lo miró confundida.—¡Por supuesto que sé leer!—Aseguró indignada, liberando su brazo.

Él señaló un claro cartel junto a la puerta que prohibía la entrada. La expresión de la chica cambió de inmediato a una de inquietud.

—¿Y bien?—Él le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.—¿Qué hacías ahí?

Ella suspiró antes de contestar.

—Pues, verás, estaba esperando a alguien cuando vi un gatito blanco. Era muy bonito, y tan pequeño que lo seguí hasta aquí. Entonces, se subió al muro y saltó al otro lado. Me dio curiosidad, por eso entré.—Hizo una pausa, insegura.—Sé que esto no me lo vas a creer, pero ese lugar es muy extraño. Vas caminando, y de repente, ya no estás donde estabas; ¡estás en un lugar completamente distinto! ¡Es verdad! Pensé que iba a acabar atrapada ahí por siempre.—Confesó, bastante desconcertada.

Lucas intentaba decidir si esa chica era sincera o no. Al final, sólo había una cosa que no cuadraba; algo que para él, siempre dispuesto a encontrar cualquier indicio, era demasiado sospechoso.

—¿Un gato?—Alzó las cejas denotando incredulidad.

—Te lo dije. No vas a creerme.—Ella declaró, aunque había un poco de decepción en su voz.

Una vez más, ella comenzó a alejarse.

—Te creo.—Lucas le aseguró lentamente. Ella se detuvo.—Aunque, no lo del gato.—Agregó honestamente.

Ella volteó a verlo, claramente, sorprendida.

—¡Pero ésa es la parte creíble!—Gimió.—¿Estás loco o algo así?

—Algo así.—Lucas contestó.—Pero, ¿quién eres tú para hablar, "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas2"?

La chica se llevó las manos a la cadera, a la vez que pareció abrir la boca para objetar, pero no salieron palabras de ésta. Se vio tan graciosa que Lucas no pudo evitar reírse.

—Alicia perseguía un conejo blanco, no un gato blanco.—Ella murmuró un momento después, mirando a sus pies.

Él decidió que era mejor no comentar más al respecto.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Lucas.—Sonrió extendiendo su mano, en muestra de paz.

Como la chica lo miró dudando, él para darle confianza, tomó su mano, apretando ligeramente. Ella se sobresaltó al contacto, pero enseguida se relajó y sonrió.

No era más que una costumbre al saludarse. Sin embargo para él, cuando ella sonrió, al menos por un instante, sintió que era especial; algo destinado a ser. Tal vez por eso, sostuvo su mano un poco más del tiempo acostumbrado.

El sonido de su reloj, indicando el inicio de otra hora, lo regresó al presente.

—No debería estar aquí.—Ella exclamó después del sonido. Acto seguido salió corriendo hacia el bosque.—¡Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir!

Sin moverse, la observó alejarse. No quería desatar su imaginación con ideas de conspiración. La chica no era una espía, se convenció a sí mismo. Si bien, no podía estar realmente seguro de su sinceridad, ella parecía ser inofensiva.

A paso lento, reanudó su camino al instituto; pero un maullido le hizo voltear de inmediato hacia el muro desde el cual un gato blanco lo veía fijamente.

Todo lo que pudo hacer fue sonreír involuntariamente, al comprobar que la chica había dicho la verdad.

* * *

Grant Wheeler se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo en "Industrias Pearadyne II". Sin embargo, algunas veces, como en ese momento, se preguntaba qué papel realmente desempeñaba dentro de la compañía.

Respirando profundo, se preparó para otra reunión con su jefe.

—¿Cómo está ella?—Su jefe, Víctor Pearson, le preguntó tan pronto como atravesó la puerta, aún mirando unos documentos sobre su escritorio.

Eso era tan característico de Víctor Pearson; siempre directo al punto, y a la vez lleno de misterios.

Todo lo que él sabía era que, Víctor Pearson había fundado "Industrias Pearadyne", empezando desde cero con la que sería su esposa, Sarah; siendo ellos aún muy jóvenes. Desafortunadamente, pocos años después, una explosión destruyó los laboratorios, perdiéndose varias vidas, incluyendo la de Sarah Pearson.

Caminó hacia el escritorio donde estaba su jefe.

—Está bien. Ella está en Blake Holsey como usted lo ordenó, señor.

Su jefe pareció satisfecho con la respuesta.

Cuando estudiaba en Blake Holsey, el señor Pearson era el presidente de la junta directiva de la escuela, y pronto se convirtió en su modelo a seguir. Desde entonces, su sueño fue trabajar con él alguna vez, y se hizo realidad cuando Víctor Pearson reabrió "Pearadyne Industries", casi dieciséis años después de la explosión.

―Muy bien.―Su jefe sonrió como en raras ocasiones.

Eso le dio valor para decir lo que creía.

―Está esperando, señor. Quizás, debería hablar con ella personalmente sobre...―Su jefe lo interrumpió antes de poder terminar la frase.

―Eso está fuera de lugar, Wheeler. No quiero que nadie se entere de esto, ¿entendido? Eso incluye a tu familia. Especialmente, a tu hermano.―Se levantó de su silla y se acercó a él.―Confié en ti, Grant. No traiciones esa confianza.―Le advirtió.

Su jefe a veces daba miedo.

―No lo haré, señor.―Prometió solemnemente.

Su jefe asintió.

―Eso es todo. Puedes irte.―Dijo volviendo a su escritorio.

Se detuvo con la mano puesta en el picaporte, recordando de pronto lo último que la chica le había dicho antes de dejarla con la directora de la escuela.

―Sólo una cosa más, señor.―Esperó a que su jefe levantara la mirada.―Ella está agradecida con usted.―Agregó lentamente.

Aunque su jefe no dijo nada, su expresión se volvió sombría.

Cerró la puerta en silencio, y caminó con la desenvoltura proveniente de comprender su función ahí. Nunca volvería a dudar que su papel en la compañía consistiera en saber guardar secretos.

* * *

Ella nunca dudó que su papel en el colegio consistiera en saber proteger secretos. Aún así, cuando había aceptado convertirse en la directora, no imaginó que eso pudiera llegar a ser semejante dolor de cabeza. Aquel domingo, en especial, estaba a punto de tener un colapso nervioso.

La razón para eso, como lo era siempre, tenía que ver con Víctor Pearson. Juró que algún día le haría saber todo lo que pensaba sobre sus proyectos secretos. No obstante, respiró profundamente e hizo lo que se esperaba que hiciera.

—Meryl.—Dijo en tono serio.—Los estudiantes no tienen permitido alejarse de los límites del colegio.

—Lo siento, directora Durst.—Contestó la niña mirando a sus pies.—No voy a hacerlo nunca más.—Su voz sonaba casi asustada.

Suspiró. Al menos, la niña estaba sana y salva.

—Ya no te preocupes, Meryl.—Sonrió, y la niña se relajó.—Deberíamos continuar con el recorrido por la escuela. Espero que te esté gustando hasta ahora.—Comentó apresurándose al pasillo.

No le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara la junta con el comité educativo.

—Creo que... sí.—La niña la siguió.—Quiero decir, parece un lugar interesante.

—¿Interesante? Sí, lo es. Tiene una gran historia y tradición.—Abrió la puerta que daba al laboratorio de ciencias deseando que estuviera vacío.—Fue inaugurada en 1879, como la "Academia Preparatoria New Chichester".—Guardó silencio dándose cuenta que su deseo no había sido concedido. La niña se detuvo justo detrás de ella.

—Buenas tardes, directora Durst. ¿Otra vez repasando la historia escolar?—El profesor de ciencias se levantó de su silla, sonriendo.

—Oh, buenas tardes, profesor Zachary. Le doy un recorrido por la escuela a una nueva estudiante.—Dijo indicando a la niña que entrara.—Su nombre es Meryl Nielsen. Mañana se incorporará a clases.

—Ah, ya veo.—Volteó hacia la niña.—Meryl, yo seré tu profesor de ciencias. Es un placer tenerte con nosotros.

—Gracias.—La niña dijo tímidamente.

Miró el reloj en su muñeca; ya era demasiado tarde. Si no llegaba a tiempo, tendría problemas con la junta directiva del colegio.

—Bien, eso es todo por hoy, Meryl. Puedes descansar en tu habitación.—Dijo a la niña a su lado.

—Gracias, directora Durst.—Contestó la niña asintiendo.

—Profesor Zachary, será mejor que nos apuremos. La junta con el comité educativo está a punto de comenzar.—Avisó mientras abría la puerta dejando pasar a la niña.

—Cierto, lo había olvidado. Tengo que ir por los informes que dejé en mi oficina.—Comentó el profesor saliendo del laboratorio.

—¡Profesor...!—Exclamó angustiada a la vez que señaló su reloj.

Viendo a algún punto detrás de ella, la expresión del profesor de pronto se iluminó.

—¡Lucas! Me alegra que estés aquí. Mira, necesito un favor. ¿Puedes ir a mi oficina y traerme unos documentos que dejé sobre mi escritorio? Estaré en la sala de juntas. Gracias.—El profesor pidió rápidamente a uno de los miembros del Club de Ciencias, que caminaba hacía ahí.

—No hay problema, profesor Z.—Lucas, entonces, miró con curiosidad a la niña que estaba aún ahí.

No había tiempo para presentaciones, por lo que pretendió evitarlo.

—Arreglado eso...—Empezó a caminar.

—Ah, y Lucas, tal vez Meryl quiera ir contigo. Ella es una nueva estudiante.—El profesor sugirió.

Se detuvo en seco. Esa era una muy mala idea. Lo último que quería era terminar teniendo otro miembro en el Club de Ciencias.

—Profesor, es tarde.—Le recordó.

—Sí, ya voy.—El profesor la alcanzó.

—Entonces, ¿quieres venir?—Escuchó a Lucas preguntarlo, y al mismo tiempo deseó, por egoísmo propio, que ellos no llegaran a ser amigos.

—Claro.—Asombrada, vio por primera vez a la niña, de hecho, sonriendo; una pequeña sonrisa tímida, sí, pero sin lugar a dudas, la niña había sonreído a Lucas.

Así que, suspiró sabiendo que su deseo no iba a ser concedido.

* * *

Era como si nunca se hubieran visto antes. Una breve conversación y un estrechón de manos no cambiaba que fueran extraños; no se conocían, no eran amigos. Era muy natural que se sintieran incómodos. No obstante, eso inexplicablemente le dolió.

—Entonces, ¿quieres venir?—Dijo tratando lo mejor que pudo de sonar indiferente.

—Claro.—Meryl sonrió tímidamente.

Asintió en silencio, guiándola por los pasillos del colegio. No eran amigos. No era necesario decir nada, pero aún si era así, había algo que quería sacar de su pecho.

—Meryl.—Hizo una pausa, mirándola.—Te creo. Creo todo lo que dijiste. Hasta lo del gato.

No era porque Meryl fuera su amiga, ya que no lo era. Era porque Meryl se veía tan confundida como él lo había estado cuando comenzó a ver cosas extrañas en Blake Holsey.

Por ese tiempo, todo lo que él quería era una evidencia de que no estaba perdiendo la razón. No importaba si era Marshall, su mejor amigo y compañero de habitación, quien creía en él, o si era un desconocido. Simplemente saber que no estaba solo le parecía suficiente.

Todo mejoró cuando Josie entró al colegio. Ella no creyó en él abiertamente, pero pensó que era posible. Encontró una explicación, y la manera de no sólo tacharlo de loco. Más que nada, Josie quiso ver por sí misma.

—Oh... Gracias.—Meryl respondió tratando de seguirle el paso.—Pero, ¿por qué ahora?

—Porque lo vi. Vi al gato, Meryl. Tal como dijiste.

—Ah...—Extrañamente, ella pareció desilusionada.—¿Siempre crees sólo en lo que puedes ver?

—Sí.—Contestó sin rodeos.—Como científico, creo en los hechos y en lo que se puede demostrar.—Se detuvo frente a la oficina del profesor Z.—Aunque, tengo teorías, son sólo eso hasta que no vea las pruebas. Las cuales no dejaré de buscar, porque necesito saber la verdad.—Agregó abriendo la puerta.

—Supongo que a veces todo lo que podemos hacer es creer para ver.—Meryl suspiró entrando a la oficina.

—Quieres decir, ¿que porque creo en mis teorías, es que puedo ver las pruebas?

Meryl se detuvo en el centro de la oficina viendo a sus pies.

—Quiero decir que, a veces, necesitas creer y confiar primero para poder ver la verdad.—Meryl levantó la cabeza, y siguió como revelando lo que había estado meditando por largo tiempo.—Hay veces que necesitas confiar en quien aún no se ha ganado tu confianza, para que la confianza pueda llegar a existir.

—¿Y si la persona en quien confiaste te defrauda?

—Bueno, tendrías una decepción. Pero, ¿y si no confías y resulta que esa persona era sincera? Quizás, tu confianza y tu fe le habrían dado una segunda oportunidad; para mejorar, para seguir o para cambiar.

—Vas a tener muchas decepciones, Meryl.

Meryl se llevó las manos a la cadera, como hacía cuando estaba en desacuerdo. No eran amigos, no se conocían bien, pero de alguna manera ya se había acostumbrado a sus expresiones infantiles.

—Pues, no me...—Meryl movió la boca para decir más, pero sólo salió un grito.

Literalmente, el suelo se abrió dejando un agujero donde Meryl estaba parada. Corrió al lugar para tratar de agarrar su mano, pero fue inútil; el segundo que se tardó en reaccionar, fue todo lo que se necesitó.

—No puede ser.—Cerró los ojos con fuerza, cayendo de rodillas al piso.—Se ha ido.

Lucas Randall no quería ni siquiera pensar en lo que eso significaba.

* * *

Marshall Wheeler sabía exactamente lo que eso significaba: problemas. Lo supo en cuanto Lucas les dijo que una estudiante nueva había sido succionada por el túnel de gusano. Obviamente, eso requirió una reunión de emergencia del Club de Ciencias.

Se acomodó en silencio cerca de la puerta con Corrine a su lado. El ambiente se sentía tenso mientras Lucas trató de explicarles lo sucedido; luego todos parecieron hundirse en sus propios pensamientos.

—No te habrá acompañado a propósito, ¿o sí?—Corrine fue la primera en hablar, pasando su mirada preocupada por cada uno de los miembros del Club, hasta que finalmente, sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

Como él lo veía, Corrine era la más inteligente de todos ellos, pero le era difícil manejar la presión cuando las cosas no salían como ella quería.

Le sonrió levemente para tranquilizarla.

—Yo no lo creo. Lucas dijo que fue Z quien lo sugirió.

Aún mirándolo, Corrine asintió lentamente.

—Además, no es como si ella fuera una espía o algo así.—Vaughn rió ligeramente.

—No sé si esto signifique algo, pero...—Lucas dijo viendo pensativo al suelo, por donde la chica había desaparecido.—Cuando la conocí, Meryl estaba en el bosque cerca de las ruinas de Industrias Pearadyne.

—¿Ya la conocías?—Josie pareció sorprendida.

—¿Estaba cerca de los laboratorios de mi papá?—Vaughn se puso serio.

—Pero, ahí no queda nada más que un campo electromagnético. ¿Qué podría estar haciendo ella ahí?—Corrine señaló.

Suspiró apoyándose contra la pared. ¿Quién era esa chica que en un sólo día no sólo había descubierto un secreto, sino dos de sus más grandes secretos?

—Sé que era sospechoso, pero realmente había un gato. No pensé que...—Lucas balbuceó.

—Lucas, ¿te das cuenta? Ella podría arruinarlo todo. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Ni siquiera es la primera vez! ¿Ya olvidaste lo que pasó con Tyler3?—Josie se acercó a Lucas hasta quedar frente a frente.

Él sabía que eso ocurriría tarde o temprano. Josie era impulsiva, diciendo lo que pensaba sin parar a considerar cualquier otra cosa, y sobre todo, cuando Lucas estaba involucrado, Josie nunca podría permanecer en silencio.

—Ella no es Tyler, Josie.—Lucas contestó con voz serena.

Sin embargo, él pudo ver que los ojos de Lucas delataban el dolor que su voz se había esforzado por ocultar. Cuando Josie estaba involucrada, Lucas nunca podría disfrazar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—En todo caso, ¿cómo iba a saber Lucas que el vórtice se abriría?—Dijo a favor de su mejor amigo.

—Bueno, de hecho, los estaba buscando porque mi sensor de gravedad...

—Lucas, es la última vez que intento defenderte.

—Chicos, chicos, tranquilos.—Al fin, el profesor Z intervino.—Ya que no es la primera vez, no cometeremos los mismos...

Fue en ese momento, cuando la chica regresó con una luz, los miró como mareada y, a continuación, sólo se desmayó.

Lucas, quien era el más cercano a la chica, alcanzó a sostenerla antes de que cayera al suelo.

Josie, quien era la más cercana a Lucas, se quedó inmóvil viéndolo abrazar a la chica con fuerza.

Para Marshall, quien era el más cercano a ellos, fue muy claro que esa chica sería otra clase completamente diferente de problemas.

* * *

Él no volteó cuando ella, justo a tiempo como siempre, apareció detrás de él con un resplandor. Él sólo siguió sosteniendo su escoba y mirando pensativo escaleras arriba.

—Al fin, Meryl ha llegado a Blake Holsey.—Él dijo lentamente.

—Ahora el club de ciencias está completo.—Añadió ella.

Él asintió. Tenían que asegurarse de que todo saliera como debía ser.

* * *

_Continuará…_


End file.
